Food shields, also sometimes called sneeze guards, are used in a variety of settings. Typically, a food shield includes at least one transparent panel that is suspended over a buffet, smorgasbord, salad bar, retail display, or other kind of food display. The food shield serves to attractively display the food while protecting the food from falling debris or other contamination. Various health and safety codes may specify the required position of a food shield in relation to a commercial or institutional food display. Within the range of code-required food shield configurations however, it is desirable to implement a food shield in a manner that is attractive and consistent with the surrounding architecture. It can be difficult, using conventional food shield structures, to install a system which appears to be custom-made for the location.
Food shields are often used in restaurants, schools, cafeterias and other high-use settings. It can be necessary to regularly adjust the configuration or positioning of a food shield system as different food items are displayed over time, or even throughout the day. Adjustment and routine food shield maintenance can be difficult using known food shield structures because the assembly, disassembly, and adjustment of a food shield may require the time-consuming use of tools. The embodiments disclosed herein are directed toward overcoming one or more of the above problems.